My Pharaoh
by Fazea
Summary: Rasa melindungi ini sudah ada sejak kita pertama kali bertemu.. Request Leaf Valkyrie! Fanfic shonen-ai pertama Fami! Warning: OOC menggila, typo bertebaran, Title ga pas sama cerita. RnR?


A/N: Requestnya Yohnee-chan! Akhirnya selesai! Wuuh…*tepar* Maaf ya kalau gaje dan jauh dari jadwal, Yohnee-chan TToTT Yang lain, tunggu ya…

Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 yang bikin Yusuke Murata sama Inagaki Riichiro..

My Paraoh©Kazeyana Fami –my first yaoi gaje fic

Enjoy Read^^ !

_|\/\/|_

_flashback_

BANBA'S POV

Hari sudah senja, ditandai dengan langit yang sudah berwarna jingga, matahari migrasi ke ufuk barat, burung gagak ber-koak-ria, sekolah-sekolah menyudahi aktivitasnya, dan aku makin ganteng (silahkan muntah disini).

Kakiku berjalan menuju _home sweet home_ ala piramida itu.

"To-tolong…!"

Gara-gara suara jeritan itu, aku menghentikan langkahku dan menoleh ke sumber suara. Seorang anak cewek cantik berlari kearahku dengan air mata yang masih mengalir bak air mancur. Ya tentu saja aku bertanya-tanya.

"Kenapa?"

"Tolong! TOLONG AKU!" jerit anak itu lebay sambil menarik kaos miki mos kesayanganku ini. Yah, melar deh.

"Ya tolong apa?"

"TOLOOOOOONG…!"

"YA TOLONG APA?" bentakku. Siapa juga yang nggak marah kalau bertanya malah dijawab 'TOLOOONG' berulang-ulang.

"Aku dikejar sama anak-anak berandalan disekolahku! Tolong..! Plis, tolong aku!" anak itu sekarang tiarap di belakang punggungku, karena anak-anak berandalan yang dimaksudnya kini sudah dihadapanku.

"Itu die si banci! Jilatin cincau yang elo tumpahin ke sepatu gue!" kata anak iu penuh amarah sambil menjinjing sepasang sepatu berisi..cincau? diikuti 2 anak lainnya yang kayaknya pengikutnya.

"Kamu numpahin cincau ke sepatu tu anak?" tanyaku pada cewek-yang-numpahin-cincau-ke-sepatu-anak-berandalan-itu.

"Nggak sengaja! Sumpah! Aku minta maaf!"

"Tuh, dia nggak sengaja, jadi cuma kecelakaan. Lagipula dia sudah minta maaf."

"Diem lu bapak tuyul! Urusan gue cuma sama tuh banci!" kata anak itu.

Aku memang sejak TK sering dikatain karena postur tubuh besar ditambah kebotakan permanen ini. Tapi, seumur-umur baru kali ini dikatain bapak tuyul. Aku sudah belajar dari masa lalu, aku memang selalu dikatain, tapi aku berjalan di jalan yang diambil setiap lelaki jantan: katain balik.

BLETAK

"Aduh!"

Ternyata aku lengah, sebuah batu melukai kening anak-cewek-yang-numpahin-cincau-ke-sepatu-anak-berandalan-itu oleh anak-yang-sepatunya-ketumpahan-cincau.

"WOI!"

BLETAK

Giliran keningku yang jadi korban. Darah mengalir sampai ujung dagu.

"Cincau jangan dibalas sama batu, dong!" aku menarik kerah baju anak itu, dan..

BAGH BRUGH BRUAGH DUAK KABOOOM

Kini senja sudah mulai berakhir. Aku dan cewek-yang-numpahin-cincau-ke-sepatu-anak-berandalan-itu mengobati luka di kening kami.

"Ja-jangan bergerak!"

"Sakit tau!"

"Aku juga sakit! Eh, kamu ngobatinnya jangan ke telinga-telingaku dong!"

Yep, aku mengobati lukanya, dia mengobatiku di sebuah taman kecil dekat situ setelah mendapatkan pertolongan pertama kening benjol.

"Omong-omong aku belum tau namamu, siapa namamu?" tanya anak itu.

"Banba. Mamoru Banba, kamu?" tanyaku balik.

"Kiminari Harao. Maaf bikin kamu ikutan terluka," anak itu memelas padaku. Tatapannya lurus padaku, rambutnya mirip Cleo Patra pujaan hatiku. Aku merasa wajahku panas. Oh tuhan, inikah cinta pada pandangan pertama? Ataukah anak itu mengobati lukaku pakai spirtus?

"Ng-nggak apa-apa kok, yang penting kamu nggak diganggu lagi. Kalau diganggu lagi, bilang padaku ya! Tiap hari jam segini biasanya aku bengong di perempatan sana. Aku akan melindungiku!" kataku penuh kejujuran.

"Makasih, baru pertama kali ada orang yang bilang akan melindungiku."

"Ini juga pertama kalinya ada orang minta perlindungan dariku, biasanya orang yang minta bodyguard untuk melindunginya dariku, Kiminari-chan.."

"…"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku cowok lho."

JEGEEER

Hening

"Segitu shocknya ya mengetahui aku cowok?" tanya Harao itu dengan mulut yang ditekuk ke bawah, "Makanya aku suka dikatain banci sama mereka."

'_Sama denganku..'_

"A-aku nggak peduli kamu mau cewek, cowok, atau banci taman lawang. Yang penting, aku ingin melindungimu," kataku sok romance, belajar dari film India kemarin.

"…Terima kasih."

_END of flashback_

NORMAL POV

"Ba…"

"Ba…"

"Ba.."

"Bi.."

"BANBA!"

"Nggak usah teriak aku sudah dengar, Harao," kata Banba datar, padahal dia kaget sampai bulu hidungnya berdiri.

"Kebiasaan kamu bengong di perempatan nggak hilang, ya?"

"Begitulah..Kamu sendiri nggak berubah, hobinya teriak," balas Banba.

"Jangan ngorek masa lalu, deh."

_|\/\/|_

A/N: BAH! Gaje! Ga ada romancenya sama sekali! DX Giliran humor sense bergejolak, entah kemana romance sense saya..hiksu TT^TT

Yohnee-chan, thanks kalau enjoy dengan requestmu Gomen jauh dari jadwal..*pundung di pojokan* Bagi yang merasa cerita ini mirip cerita masa kecilnya Sena dan Mamori, benar sekali! Saya emang nyolong dikit dari cerita itu! Kazeyana Fami, resmi aktif kembali! XD


End file.
